A Princess to the rescue
by towardpages
Summary: Princessolgy often use princes to help with the project, but one happen when there one prince short.
1. Chapter 1

Princessolgy often use princes to help with the project, but one happen when there one prince short.

"There is not enough," Miss Her Majesty the White Queen said to King Charming. "How are the princes going to each save a princess when we are one prince short," the White Queen said.

I, Apple White, had no idea what we were going to do. I often enjoy this class most out of the day, I looked around at the other princess and one stood out.

Darling Charming, twin sister to Dexter Charming and little sister to Daring Charming, she looked like she was having a debate in her head. Just when I was about to walk over to her and ask what was going on, her hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Darling," the White Queen asked.

"um, I have been around the hero training my whole life, um I could maybe be the prince instead," she said.

Everyone felt silence. A princess in the place of a prince, has that ever happen in the whole of ever after before. I looked at Her Majesty the White Queen, she seem to be debating weather or not to let Darling be the prince or not.

"Yes," she said, "Darling, for today, you will be in the place of a prince."

A giant smile appeared on her face, which surprised me. Why would a princess want to be a prince, I thought to myself.

I guess I got lost in thought because all of a sudden I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name, "Apple," the White Queen said.

"Um yes," I said.

"For today you will be paired with Darling," she said.

I looked at Darling, giving me best smile to her. I wonder how different it will be to have Darling Charming save you instead of Daring Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to be switching pov between Apple and Darling, it is going to start with Apple tho.

"Girls, today you will all be hiding in a part of the school and you will have been cursed so, there will be two of curse and remember do not share what curse you have," Miss Her Majesty the White Queen told us.

We all picked a card with a curse of it from a hat. Just be the look of her face I knew Raven must have gotten a curse where her partner, Dexter Charming, will have to kiss her, the two went on there first date last friday.

I opened my card. Poisoned, it read. At first I was happy, what perfect practice it will be for my story but then I remember Darling was my partner.

Darling Charming is going to have to be my first kiss.

I felt weird feeling in my belly. It's not that I don't like Darling, we often talk and sit next to each other when my family comes over to her house for dinner, but I don't like Darling in that way, did I?

"Girls, go," she said.

All of us went in different directions. I went to the woods, Briar went to behind the towers, Raven went to the school and all and all.

I rushed through the woods, going to a spot near a stream. Once I got there I got my animal friend to help me, I laid down and my animal friends put flowers all around me just like my story, minus the glass coffin.

I didn't have to wait that long, soon I heard footsteps.

I walked through the wood searching for Apple. I was happy on one side to finally not be a damsel in distress but the other thing was that I had to kiss Apple. What would it be like, Would it change anything. But I was going to know soon.

I pushed past some trees and saw her laying on the ground. She did look pretty, her blond hair framing her face perfectly. I got down to the ground next to Apple and I waited a second before I kissed her.

Her lips tasted like apple pie and the kiss was like a billion fireworks.

As Darling kissed me, I knew my true feeling for her. Her lips were like iced blueberries and I didn't want it to stop.

I open my eyes as our mouths pulled away, her face looking down on mine with a smile.

And I had to say, I was smiling right back.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple pov

Then I heard the bell ring and it brought me back to reality, the reality that I can't be with Darling.

All of a sudden millions of thought popped in my head, What we happen to our stories, what will happen to your friends, and what would happen to us.

I looked up at Darling, her beautiful smile, kind eye, her adorable cheeks, her soft lips that were so easy to kiss.

No Apple stop thinking like that.

I got up and I ran. I ran past the school to the dorms and up to my room. I jumped on my bed and hide under my blanket, all I want to do was forget what just happen and go back to the way thing were, me being perfect little Apple but a part of me wanted to go back and kiss Darling, kiss her over and over again and again.

"AGH," I cried out in frustration.

"Um Apple," I heard someone say.

I peeked out of my blanket to see a very confused looking Raven.

"Um hey," I said.

"Are you ok, did something happen with you and Darling," Raven asked.

"Um no but um how did it go with you and Dexter," I asked Raven changing the subject.

Raven's lit up and she started talking, "Oh it was perfect. It was the perfect first kiss any girl could have had."

I could question that, I thought to myself remembering the kiss that had only happened a few moments ago.

"Apple," Raven said.

"Huh," I said getting back into the real world.

Raven came and sat along side me on my bed. "Something did happen didn't it, with you and Darling," Raven said.

Slowly I nodded my head and soon I was telling her about everything about how I got the poisoned cared, how I didn't how I felt about Darling, and how the kiss felt. Raven never spoke once, just listened. After I finished, she put an arm arrowed me and gave me a hug.

"Apple, it sound like you really like her," she said.

"I do," I said.

"Then go out with her. From what I heard it sound like she likes you too," Raven replied.

"But it is not that easy. We not in each other stories," I said.

"Neither are me and Dexter or Hunter and Ashlynn but they still make it work," she said.

"I know but what I am trying to say is that it is not the easy, at least it is not for me and Darling," I said flopping on my bed.

"I'll tell you a secret Apple," Raven said flopping down next to me and looking me in the eye, "This is high school and in high school nothing is ever that easy but if it's meant to be than it is meant to be weather it is written down in the storybook of legends or not."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I think you should follow your heart and see where it ends up," She said, "Well, I promised I would meet Dexter at hocus latte."

"Ok, bye roomie," I called as she exited the door.

As she left she yelled, "Bye Apple."

While I got cozy up in my bed ready to take a nap, I heard Raven say outside the door, "Oh hi Darling." and then I shoot up in bed.

A second later Darling walked through the door, look even prettier than she had just 20 minutes ago.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Look," she said, "I knew you might not want to hear this but I like Apple. I really really like you." and that made my heart melt.

"I really like you too," I said, "But we can't be together."

"Why not," she said sitting down on my bed.

"Were not apart of each other stories, how would we," I said.

"We could always date in secret, like Ashlynn and Hunter," she suggested.

"And they got caught," I pointed out.

She slid right next to me, out knee now touching. "Than we'll just have to hide it better," she said.

I thought for a moment and then said, "You would be willing to do that for me, for us."

"Apple," she said grabbing my face with her hand's, "I would do anything for you, and I would do everything for us to be together."

I smiled at that, looking into her eye and them looking right back at me, and then we kissed.

The End


	4. The End

It was later that they found out something new about Apples story.

It didn't say Daring Charming as the hero, it was Darling Charming.

The two were free to date publicly, which was what Darling, and follow there story, which was what Apple wanted.

The two became one of the most beloved couples in all the kingdom, and they grow old together.

Thank you all for reading this, I never thought people would like my writing or my ships so thank you all


End file.
